


林xD

by Nicole2020



Category: First - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 昆西时代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole2020/pseuds/Nicole2020
Summary: 大概是第一篇？我也不确定还写不写……
Relationships: 爱人





	林xD

**Author's Note:**

> 初次见面

变态重口/控制/人柱 /强攻弱受/天才知道这玩意结局怎么样

林：没人疼没人爱的高智商低情商少年，控制欲极强。脑里除了D啥都没有。非常厌恶暴力。  
D：上阶人在支援下阶时艹出的私生子，拥有很完美的基因。成为下阶一方的执行官后被同队出卖，卖到了中介社会。

abo衍生及社会设定：社会分为上阶，中阶和下阶。上阶是转基因人+人机合成（已经不完全属于人类了），是世界的领导者。中阶是人机合成（脑子里装了芯片），也就是城市里中的普通人。下阶是罪犯、流民等，他们成为了这个世界的主要生产力，有很强的治愈能力和生殖能力。阶级与阶级的差距就如物种与物种的差距。（在中阶人眼中，下阶人跟牲畜没什么区别，可能连牲畜都不如）

（林的视角）  
林买了一个人偶，不是小女孩玩的只能拿来换衣服过家家的那种。是需要出示“中阶”身份和成年资格凭证才能买到的，摆在X18橱窗里的那种——活体人偶。  
这些大多来自于“下阶人”。  
林是个私生子，他的父亲是个新晋的“上阶人”。在林的父亲进入上阶社会后，林就独自一人生活在这栋别墅中。直到今天。  
每个月充足的生活费使他可以无所事事的度过一生。他对此感到厌烦。很显然，他继承了他父亲的聪明才智。在很多孩子正在应付高考的年龄，他已经成为了一所公司的高管。天才知道，他距离成年还有一年多。  
林的人偶是他从黑市买来的。当他在看到这具被斩断了四肢的怪异人偶时几乎是一瞬间便爱上了他。这具人偶赤裸着立在一把镶有金边的红色扶椅上。他看起来在三十岁左右，有一米八几甚至应该到一米九。即便是“坐”在椅子上也比林要高出一个头。血红色的椅垫衬着他麦色的肌肤显得异常的淫靡。男人的身材看上去很魁梧，身上的肌肉像是用美工刀刻出来的。他的胸肌如同女人的胸脯饱胀着，不知道是不是打了什么激素。但阳具却软软的趴在椅子上，看上去没什么精神。林摸了摸他那一头短短的黑发，意外的是，它们摸起来非常干燥柔顺像是在摸一只猫的腹部。他的脖子上挂着一个项圈，上面刻着“D”。  
我要他。少年轻声说。现在就要。  
他把D抱起来，男人沉得像抱一个两米长的泰迪。D没有任何反应，只是头随着林的动作歪到了他的颈窝处。林以为他在撒娇，便用脸蹭了蹭他。  
可能是钱给的够多，手续办的很快。中午之前他们便回了家。  
林想给他喂饭，可惜男人根本不开口。事实上，从林在商店里看到他的时候他就是这样，脸上写着漠然，黑色的眼睛里一片死寂。  
导购员告诉林，这些人偶已经丧失了“进食和排泄”。他们的腹部上有一个开口，只要把营养液的输液管插进去就可以了。如果注射含有催情成分的营养液他们很快就能“动起来”，尤其是omega。  
他们就是个安全套，上下开口的那种。  
林叹了口气，放下碗。这个人偶是店里的“清仓货”，很多宠物店在关门时对遗留下来的宠物没有任何仁慈。导购员告诉林，D已经两天没有任何进食了，他们没想到他还能被卖出去。本来他应该在今天被送到“可回收肉厂”。  
导购员送了很多营养液给他，看来他们早知道会这样。  
林有个朋友，他家里养了很多人偶。他说他们就像小孩玩的充电机器人一样，想玩就充点“电”，不想玩就扔到“玩具箱”里。林没玩过充电机器人，他倒是有很多放在床头的玩偶，每个都被他照顾得很好。  
他取出了一袋完全营养液。注射的时候D显得很抗拒，腹部的肌肉都绷劲了。他咬着下唇，浑身都在发抖。  
“你怎么了？”林柔声问道，说着一边轻轻把D抱在怀里一边控制自己的信息素安抚他。淡淡的茶香扩散在空气中。渐渐的，D的身体不再颤抖。他垂着眼半缩在林的怀里，像是睡着了一般。  
年轻的alpha趁着这会儿才把鼻子凑到他的后颈处小心翼翼地嗅了嗅，之后又伸出舌头舔舐起来。混着浓郁的信息素的唾液打湿了后颈的那块腺体，茶香混着奶味显得有些甜腻。  
林虽然是个alpha，但还只是个少年，性欲远没有成年alpha那么强烈。他的信息素也没有那么强的压迫感，反倒使得一直没有释放过D觉得安心。  
其实，alpha和omega的信息素本身就有互相安抚的作用。但一直以来，人们仅仅只关注它在情趣上的用处。  
正午的阳光从落地窗上倾泻而下，享受着这份温暖必定要忍受它过分的明媚。林不忍心打扰怀里的男人，他看上去睡得很沉，脸部的轮廓在阳光下勾勒出柔和的曲线。胸口微微起伏，一深一浅的气息喷在林的颈上传来一阵痒意。棕发少年浅浅的微笑，他用手替男人遮住刺目的阳光，温柔地注视着他的睡颜。  
直到夕阳西下，男人也没有醒来的兆头。如果不是那规律的轻鼾声，林真的以为他只是在抱着一个玩偶。  
林不清楚D究竟有多久没有好好休息了，他只希望在今后的日子里D能够像今天这样睡得如此安稳。  
暖光灯和暖气已经随着亮度和温度的改变而自动开启。林调整了一下有些僵硬的手臂，换了个坐姿。又过了一会儿，D醒了。  
D有些茫然的睁开眼睛，他身体小小地扭动了一下。林感觉到D的残肢断面下的骨头在他胸口上划了几下。  
林愣了一下。他大约以为自己的手还在。  
逐渐的，他清醒过来，眼中朦胧的色彩沉寂下去再次化为了一片麻木的死潭。身体也不再有什么反应，像一块冻肉立在林的怀里。  
饿了吗？林亲亲他的额头，问道。  
毫不意外，D没有回答他。  
林没有介意。下阶人都是这样的，就像是曾经养的那些仓鼠一样。它们从来不会回应你。谁都知道，下阶人和他们已经不是一个物种了。林不清楚D有没有听懂他说的话。所以他把D放在椅子上，亲自从厨房里端了一碗汤回来。这是碗清汤，里面有些搅碎的银耳莲子。考虑到D很久没有吃过东西，他才准备了这碗清汤。汤面看起来没有什么料，却散发着迷人的清香。  
D在闻到这个香气时撇了一眼，接着又飞快地低下头。等了一会儿，看他仍没有想喝的意思，林只好把汤放在一边，再次取出营养液。  
这次他没有在发抖。  
林恍然大悟。他大概以为中午的那次是想让他“动起来”。  
吃完晚饭，林打算给他清理身子。  
本来购买的时候是有清洗功能的，但林不喜欢别人碰他的所有物便婉拒了店员。  
他给浴缸放好水，脱好衣服。接着抱起D坐进了浴缸里。  
氤氲的雾气黏稠起来浸没了两人的身子。透明的水珠挂在D的发梢上，睫毛上。他屈着身子，面无表情地盯着水面。  
林先给他洗好了头。又挤了些沐浴露抹到他的胸口和背部。看着他丰满的胸部，alpha花了很大的意志才控制住自己想要去捏揉他胸部的手。他不是没见过那些有着丰满胸脯的男人女人。他的朋友—那个养了许多人偶的朋友，林曾在他家看到过那种看起来柔软得像女孩的男孩们。他们的胸部打了很多激素，垂着的胸脯比女人的还大，乳头上粘着没擦干净的奶汁。他们的乳头通常是浅粉色的，一些被玩多的则会是深红色的像一片樱花瓣。D的不同，他的是褐色的，硬邦邦地嵌在胸口，看上去完全不像那些人偶那么“多汁”。但林就是想凑上去含住他的肉粒，看能不能从他的乳头上吸出他的魂来。  
茶味的信息素随着主人情绪的波动变得浓郁，刺得D很不舒服，同时湿热的空气也让他有些压抑。他微微张开嘴，小口喘息着。发梢上的水滴顺着发丝滑进他的口中，他舔了舔嘴唇。这些举动当然逃不过林的眼睛，他弯起眼，用鼻尖蹭了蹭D的脸庞。像一只撒娇的小猫。  
擦完上半身，林的手滑到男人的臀上。他一手托着D的臀，一手摸进他的臀缝间抵在他的隐私处。抱着D的姿势是面朝着林的，这样就看不清要清理的部位。林想了想，在脑内启动了“管家”，命令它把对面的瓷砖换成了镜墙。他扳开D的臀瓣，紧致的入口映在了面前的镜子上。林咽了口口水，手指在他的穴口打圈圈。  
男人的身体猛颤了一下，变得异常僵硬。  
“我不会插入的，我只是想清洗，仅仅只是清洗。”林解释道，虽然这个解释是那么的苍白无力。  
男人嘴里含糊了几声林没听过的话。那大概是下阶社会的方言。他想如果D的手臂还在的话大概会抓住他的胳膊阻止他做下去。男人那么强壮完全有能力抵抗他，可惜现在他却只能弓着身子靠在他的怀里打颤。  
林吻着他的颈脖，手则沾了些沐浴露打着圈按了下去。如同把身子扎进水里，林的手指感受到一股温热的阻力。男人在林把手指插进去的时候发出一声闷哼，溢在嘴边的话又吞了回去。他的眼中噙着绝望。他咬紧牙关，反抗早已习惯操弄的身体的自然反应。  
没经历过任何性事的男孩小心的把手指往深处探了探。那一处已经被调教得近乎完美，柔软的穴肉没有服从主人的意志反倒是亲昵得吮吸着林的手指。林看到镜子里，那张小嘴紧紧咬着他的中指。他回忆着曾经看过的教程，试探地抽插了一下。他不敢伤害怀里的所有物。记得很早以前他被导师派去维修一座“主机塔”，里面是密密麻麻的线路，它们细得如同头发丝一碰就断，彼此的间隔却不超过一厘米。这上亿万根线路堆放在这座十米高的“主机塔”里，他和其他几个人需要从这些线路里找出那些老化的线路。他们花了半年时间，才把这座塔清理干净。他还记得他拿着五花八门的仪器慢慢挑开不同的线路，谨慎万分，每一次心脏都像是从天灵盖跳到脚掌。  
他的手指慢慢在这幽闭的隧道里摸索，不放过任何一处可疑的点。直到戳到某一处，男人突然沙哑着嗓子叫了一声。林被吓了一跳，手一抖就抽了出来。浴缸里的热水立刻涌了进去，男人又低低地啜泣了一声。林以为他触到了男人的伤口有些手足无措的僵在那，抽出来的手也不知道放哪。  
“对不起、是不是疼了？”林心疼的问道，他回想网上那些安慰人的话，又问：“要不要我帮你吹吹？”  
“是不是之前留下的伤口？”他皱了皱眉，又说，“不行，必须要清理干净。如果不处理的话肯定会发炎的。”  
他调整了一下D的位置，安抚了两声，便从一边的壁柜里取出3D打印出的扩肛器。  
“抱歉，等下会有点疼，请你忍耐一下。”他托起D的臀部把他带离水面。又往扩肛器上抹了些沐浴露，慢慢塞进男人的肛门里。D的身体正在被扩肛器慢慢打开，这一想法让alpha兴奋不已。这种感觉不是性欲而是一种精神快感，这种控制一个魁梧男人的感觉极大的满足了他的控制欲。他的动作愈发温柔，仿佛在擦拭一件工艺品。  
他和D都能从镜子里看到那小巧的穴口被慢慢撑开，艳红的穴肉不断的舔舐着冰冷的扩肛器。D屈起的身子变得滚烫，信息素也变得不稳定起来。一阵又一阵甜的鼾鼻的奶味充斥了整个鼻腔。林顺着本能咬住D的后颈，感受皮下的血管颤动。  
D像被拖上岸的鱼那样扭动身子想要脱离他的掌控，林只好控制嘴里的力度防止咬伤他。肉肉的后颈含在嘴里就像含着一颗奶糖，又甜又软。  
alpha的唾液中是含有大量的信息素的。它们从林的口中溢出，蔓延，如岩浆灼烧着D的皮肤。很快，D的脸颊浮现出绯红色，他的身体在两种信息素的交融下沸滚，看上去可口之极。被打开的肛口可怜兮兮地吐出透明的液体，甜味充盈着整个浴室。  
林稍稍控制了一下自己有些炙热的信息素，他在信息素的控制上简直是完美。这必须归功于他脑内那块芯片的效果。他的手指又摸回了那个温暖巢穴，那里面的褶皱被这个圆形的钢圈撑开，银白色的框条陷入艳红色的内壁中。框条和框条之间的穴肉被挤得凸起，一旦被指甲轻轻触碰便会喷出水来。  
D在林的怀里抽着粗气，却不吭一声。他像是在拼命忍受这份另类的折磨。  
林不敢把扩肛器插得太深，雄性omega的生殖腔口在直肠里这个常识他还是知道的。他只能用自己的手指探寻更深处。少年的手指像是一头训练有素的狗，嗅着可疑的气味匍匐前进。它慢慢爬行，不时地舔一舔地上遗留的痕迹。直到它按在了一块有些发硬的圆点。  
D嘶哑着嗓子叫了出来。  
林一惊，紧接着，那处温暖的巢穴却变成了一处泉眼涌出了大量甘甜的泉水。它们顺着林的手指流到了林的掌心里。肉穴不断的紧缩，却又被扩肛器阻挡，只能被扩肛器压榨出更多透明的甜液。  
一时间，空气甜腻得像是被封进了蜂蜜罐里。  
奶香勾引着林原始的本能，他想把自己的信息素灌进去！填满他！用浓郁的、滚烫的茶水倒进最深处，让他的生殖腔鼓胀，腹部隆起。  
控制情感的芯片发出了警告，林舔了舔嘴唇，继续用手指拨弄着那颗肉蒂。  
D摇晃着头，张大着嘴不时发出齿轮摩擦般的喊叫声。那声音虽然嘶哑却没有痛苦。只是欲望之下又含着一股深深的绝望。  
“D、D……”林听着有些难受，便扳过他的脑袋用唇堵住他的嘴。他的手指夹起那颗肉蒂，捏揉起来。这样的刺激对于一个经历过可怕的调教却又有一段时期没有被释放的omega来讲简直是致命的。连那处几乎丧失了原有用处的男性生殖器都缓缓抬起了头。  
D被圈在怀中，前面的阴茎被林握在手中。后面的扩肛器不知道什么时候被取出，已经换成了林的性器。  
“喜欢、喜欢D。”少年含糊地吐述着幼稚的爱意。他曲起膝，把D的身体夹在中间。阴茎完全埋进了D的内腔里。这就像是个套娃，D的身体套在了林的阴茎上，林又抱住了D的身体。  
情绪控制芯片在脑内发出刺耳的警报声，林没有在意。  
男人啜泣着，颤抖着。 无力抵抗年轻alpha的侵犯。  
林再次把D转了回来，让两人面对面。他抬头温柔地注视着哭泣地男人，用舌头迷恋地舔去了溢出的泪水。  
“我不会伤害你的D，”少年拍了拍男人的背，额头抵着额头，“我爱你，D。”  
猫似得男孩睁着圆圆的眼睛静静地看着男人，直到他失神的双眸聚焦到林的脸上。他黑色的眼睛显出不知所措的神情，好像完全不明白面前这个年轻的alpha到底在想什么。林咧开嘴，两边的脸蛋上显出两个小酒窝。  
他又说了一遍我爱你，便开始轻轻律动起来。  
并没有预想到的猛烈，更像是抚弄。D很快就适应了这个刺激并不算强烈却很舒适的频率。彼此的肌肤因为水的间隔而变得滑润，享受着双份的热度。前端半软不软的吐着汁液，后穴也不断得流出淫水。信息素顺着出口散去，原本应当出现的“伪发情期”也不得不被终止。  
抽插了大约十几分钟林也没有停下来的兆头，他的阴茎硬邦邦的埋在D的体内。一下深一下浅地顶弄着肉穴。这个时间明显有些过长了，除非是那些吃过药的alpha，否则不可能会持续这么长时间。尤其是像林这样的雏鸟。  
事实上，林的体力早就跟不上了，但他却没有任何想要射的欲望，只是这股性欲一直被omega强烈的信息素勾着才没有冷下去。似乎每一次要到那个突破点就会有一种克制力在阻止自己射出来，那种感觉就像憋尿一样不好受。林索性停下动作把头靠在D的胸口，感受男人蠕动的穴肉。  
浴室里一时有些宁静，只听见两人的喘息声。  
休息了几分钟，林也懒得再管身上还未宣泄的欲望，索性抽了出来。就在抽出的那一刻，他射了。  
林：？？？  
脑子里像是被锤子砸了一下，滴——【警告！宿主为未成年人，禁止和他人进行异常性行为！】  
林：……


End file.
